


Waking Up To You

by 7thChevronLocked



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis is adorable, DEAL WITH IT, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scarlett loves him, Sleepy Sex, Yes They're Engaged, i wrote this at like midnight don't judge, idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thChevronLocked/pseuds/7thChevronLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy drabble that a friend of mine inspired me to write. It's a ficlet from this very wonderful coffee shop au (see notes for link)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Rosary I Recite With Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066246) by [Keriae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keriae/pseuds/Keriae). 



Sleepy sunday mornings were Scarlett’s favourite things. Aramis had forgotten to close the curtains properly the evening before, and so on this particular sleepy sunday early morning sunlight poured in through the crack in the heavy red curtains and pooled onto the mess of bedsheets and cushions that their bed tended to turn into. Aramis tossed and turned when he slept, Scarlett had a habit of hugging pillows and the like when she couldn’t hug him. So it was a mess when she blinked her eyes open, rolling over and throwing her arm around the sleeping form of her fiancée. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, curled in on himself, wrapped up in most of the duvet. He was lucky she often overheated when she was in bed, otherwise she’d be grumpy about him taking all the duvet. But since she tended to throw it off in the middle of the night anyway, he was welcome to take it. Now, however, it was the morning, and she wasn’t as hot. In fact, she was a little bit cold, and she tugged at the duvet, trying to drag some back for herself. Aramis stirred, mumbling something that sounded awfully like ‘fuck off’. She chuckled, taking her arm from where it rested over his chest, snaking under the sheets, finding the bare flesh of his torso. She traced shapes on his chest, scooting closer and pressing a kiss to his shoulder which was peeking out under the thick duvet. 

“Aramis…” She purred, pressing another kiss to his neck. She was already horny, just from being this close to him, and she could feel herself starting to get wet. Aramis must have sensed the need in her voice, because he untangled himself from the soft cocoon of warmth he’d made himself, and he was pressing her down against the mattress. His kiss was slow, lazy, tinged with sleepyness but full of passion. She squirmed under him, her arousal hightening, and he straddled her properly, grinding his hips against hers. God he was hard already. “Yes, ma cherié? Can I help you? A good morning would have been nice.” He teased, sitting more upright as he ground against her, voice thick with arousal and sleepyness. His hands pushed her (his) shirt up cupping her breasts. He had been about to squeeze them, knead them until she was begging for his cock, but then he saw the boxers that she wore, sitting low over her hips. “What have we here? Are they mine?” He asked, in a rumble very similar to Porthos’. Scarlett chuckled, nodding, and he moved off from her hips, bringing his body down to kiss at the waistband of his underwear, dragging them off of her hips and down her legs until they were completely off. He dipped his head and pushed her thighs apart, finding that cunt he loved so much. He dragged his tongue over her folds, already swollen with arousal, and Scarlett groaned, trying and failing to keep her hips from moving. Aramis chuckled at that, the vibrations of it sending shocks through her clit that made her groan his name this time. He kept the movement of his tongue, and slipped a finger inside of her, rubbing over her g-spot as his tongue lapped over her clit again and again. 

She couldn't take it any longer. If it had been later, she would have lasted longer, made him work harder but not this morning. So she let go, cumming against his tongue. He chirped happily, lapping up her juices, and then kissed her thighs, bringing his kisses up over her body, where he stopped at her sternum, between her breasts. Then he pushed down his pajamas revealing his growing erection. “You’ve kept up with all of your pills this month, haven't you?” He asked gently, trailing kisses all over her breasts and upper body. Scarlett nodded, “go ahead”, and Aramis pushed into her cunt, slow and deep. She moaned, arching her back, and Aramis sat upright on her now. His hands massaged her breasts, causing her to murmur profanity, and then he began to move. Long, lazy thrusts that were slow but powerful, pushing so deep into her and rubbing over her g- spot every time. She was panting, although she wasn't too sweaty, and Aramis kept the pace the same, taking his sweet time. She didn't know how long passed; it could have been hours, it could have been minutes, she couldn't tell. All she was aware of was Aramis, and every inch of her skin that felt alive as he fucked her slowly. “I’m gonna.. fuck.. cum.” She stuttered, before she came, sending a rush of pleasure through her body. Aramis’ thrusts faltered and stilled as he came too, and he continued to massage her breasts as he spilled in her. It felt so good, so raw, and when he finished he smiled, kissing her gently and pulling out, before draping the covers over the two of them and gathering her up in his arms. 

Sated, spent and still sleepy, the two of them fell asleep, limbs entangled.

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the fic that this was inspired by is; http://advanced-scribes.com/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=27946#p1129891  
> Go read it, because the person who wrote it is incredible  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
